Joint Custody
by StillBreathin
Summary: Joint Custody:in divorce actions, a decision by the court that the parents will share custody of a child. Their happily ever-after was over. Their once upon a time gone. But they still shared something a child, a little boy, a living evidence of their luv
1. The Beginning

_**Well this is one of the stories I have been planning for awhile, and this one I actually planed it!! So this is AU, everybody is human, everybody is a bit OOC, but most importantly this a Rose/Dimitri story!**_

-  
_4 years ago_

"God I love it" she murmured against his chest, her breath tickling his bare skin. He chuckled, the sound transferring to her body and making her smile once again.

God, he could always make her smile, it was stupid really. She felt like a fucking school girl 24/7 ever since he proposed a week ago. But she didn't care, 'cause fuck she was going to marry the man of her life, he was her prince charming, her knight in shining armor, he was just IT for her, and she intended to live the rest of her life just like this; in his arms, laughing like a freaking school girl and feeling like the most important thing in his fucking world.

"Roza, you have said that like 5 times in the space of an hour" he scolded her softly, a smile in his face, a smile that lighted up his whole face, and made his eyes brighten up like the sky at 4_Th_ of July.

God, he loved her, the girl in his arms made his world easier to live in, she was the reason he usually woke up in the mornings and she was going to continue being just that for the rest of their lives; his reason to wake up, to actually live.  
"I know but..." her soft whisper shook him out of his daydreaming, he looked down at her, moving her tousled hair out of the way so he could till her head up and look in her eyes.

She looked at him; her brown almond shaped eyes glistened with unshed happy tears. "But what love?"

She took a deep breath, and licked her dry lips. "I never thought I could be this happy, not with you, no with anyone... "She paused then rapidly shook her head, "I know that sounds ridiculously sappy coming from me but is true; I love you, Dimitri, with all my fucking heart, lover" she laughed a throaty laugh and smiled teary up at him. He shook his head, a blinding smile taking upon his face.

God, he loved the little girl with all his freaking heart. She was like his fucking universe since the 1st time he saw her a year ago, and even though she was a pain in his ass most the time, so stubborn and self centered, and nagging and sweet and oh-so fucking kissable right at that moment looking up at him with child like glee in her eyes that he just did what he like to best, he kissed her with all he had.

The kiss wasn't a slow one, it wasn't like the ones people give after a love confession, it wasn't even sweet or slow. The kiss was all they were, fast and furious, bruising and dominating, it was a battle for the upper-hand, to know who would lead the rushing kiss. It was a kiss that took your breath away, it was the kiss you remember while listening to the rain, it was the kiss that made you cry when you are both apart instead of the sweet pecks on the cheek, it was a kiss that clearly showed they were lovers and happy to let it be known.

Dimitri broke off the kiss first, a smile in his lips as he looked at her still close eyes, her heaving chest, and her out of breath expression, god she was perfect.

This was perfect.

He took hold of one of her legs and swung it across his lap, she took his cue and moved slightly so she was straddling his lap, her smile as brilliant as the fucking sun and mischief clearly playing behind those dark eyes.

"Want to show me just how much you like that ring?" He asked his eyes on the big rock he had given her for their engagement just a few hours ago, his hands on her bare tights were trailing up higher and higher as he waited for her to answer.

Like always it didn't take long for Rose to get her ability to talk back, and she laughed a long throaty laugh that went straight to his southern regions. She leaned down and kissed his chest, her hair tickling his bare arms. "Again?" She asked him with a little smile playing at her kissed-bruised lips.

She looked in his eyes, searching for something deep inside, what he couldn't tell you 'cause she was just weird like that, sex on legs but a fucking freakshow.

She licked his bottom lip, tasting him, and he fought for the control of just not flipping her over and fuck her 'till dawn, but she wanted to play it slow so he would play, just for her. So he nodded his answer to her previous question, and waited for her to say something else.

"You love me, Dimka?" She asked him softly, catching him completely off guard.

He looked at her in the eyes, still completely stunned and slowly removed his hands from her inner tights. He kissed her nose, his silly little girl, and brought his hands up to each side of her face.

"You know I love you like my fucking life depended on it, right? You know that, right, Roza? That I love you like there's no tomorrow? Because I do, and I'm gonna marry you and make you the happiest woman in the face of the earth, forever and ever until death do us apart. Isn't this for the rest of our lives?"

"Till death do us apart." So because he couldn't resist that fucking 1000 watt smile, which brightened her whole pretty face up, he flipped them so she was underneath him and kissed her roughly and to the hell with taking it slowly this time.

They still had the rest of their lives...

-

**_So? Should I continue or not??? Please review!!!_**


	2. Things Change

_3 ½ years ago_

"What're you doing today?" He asked her as he dried off. Dimitri always woke up before her, his job demanded it, plus he was already used to waking up early from his years in the military. The sun wasn't even up and he was already talking about things to do, god what a…

"Weirdo" Rose finished her thought out loud, her voice groggy with sleep and muffled by the pillow atop her head.

Dimitri paused to admire his fiancée's semi-naked glory on his bed and smile a little as he watched her squirm awkwardly; aware that he was watching her. He heard her groan and moved to continue dressing before she caught him staring. "Rose, I asked you a question" He reminded her as he sat on the bed to put his socks and shoes on. His hair was still wet, so it plaster to the side of his face and his neck.

Rose moved her head from under the pillow to shoot an annoyed glare at the back of Dimitri's head "So?" she asked him haughtily before throwing a quick glance at the alarm clock; it read 4:50 A.M. fuck she was gonna kill him.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you! It's fucking 4 AM Dimitri! What the fuck you wake me up for?" She was seeing bloody red and he didn't even acknowledge her, his back still to her and all his attention on putting one foot inside the shoe. "Dimitri I'm fucking talking to you" she screamed at him before throwing a pillow at his head, which he quickly dodge and let fall to the floor with a silent 'thud'

"You're not talking, you're screaming. So calm the fuck down Rosemarie" he said before going to their closet to look for a black shirt, which fuck she had to admit he would look freaking handsome with.

Still seeing red, she threw the covers off her body and walked up to him.

"Why you wake me up so early, babe?" She asked him, her tone clipped and the smile in her pretty face not reaching her eyes.

She was mad at him; he knew it and a mad Rose serve for a fucking bad day. So he swallowed all the things he wanted to scream back in her face, and instead calmingly told her. "Rose, you told me you wanted me to take you up to Lissa's place remember?" His voice wasn't as clipped or harsh as her but it still had the underneath desire to tell her to go to hell.

A flash of something passed thru her face, and Rose's hand flew to her mouth, to cover the small gasp that escaped it. "Oh my god, lover, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot. D. I'm so sorry for yelling and/or screaming at you" tears welled in her eyes and her voice broke at the end of her  
sentence.

Dimitri finished butting his shirt up before wrapping her in his arms, her head tucked safely beneath his chin. "It is ok, Roza" He told her softly, a little frown in his face, worry playing clearly in his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong with me D. I'm forgetting things, craving the most disgusting food and having mood swings like a fucking preg..." she cut herself off and step out of his arms with emotions running wildly across her face, but the terror that settled in had her sinking to her  
knees.

"No, I can't Dimitri, I'm not ready" she mumbled incoherently, the things she said not making sense even to her.

"Hey, hey baby girl, it's ok. C'mere, sweetheart get up" he whispered soothingly to her, his strong arms going around her shaking scared frame.

Tears were running down her face, leaving their wet trace behind, making know that they had been there. "Dimitri I can't be a mom, I'm gonna be terrible...god the kid is gonna hate me"

"Hush now, that's not true you're great with kids. Little Anny adores you, huh isn't that true? You're going to be the most amazing mom ever, and hey we're not even sure if you're pregnant yet!" He said to her, trying and failing to cheer her up. She could see it in his eyes that he wanted the child like nothing in the world.

"You want it!" She said to him, her tone not accusatory but certainly not agreeing with him, with his stupid Russians traditional beliefs that taught him a family wasn't complete without a child, with his desired to have one in the first place.

"Of course, I do Roza. He's a part of you and me, something we both made, a product of our love" she raised an eyebrow that clearly said she wasn't one bit impressed.

"But what if it hates me? What if I'm not good enough" her chocolate brown eyes were looking up at him, pleading with him to tell her she was wrong; that their kid would not hate her, not in a million years.

He laughed, not a mean laugh but one that said _'you're so silly',_ he sat down on the floor his back to the bed and held his arms out "C'mere love," he looked at her waiting for Rose to move on her own will, because she wanted to be with him.

"How you know it's a 'he' what if it's a 'she'?"She asked him as she sat down on his lap, her face tucked on the crook of his neck. Dimitri laughed and brought his arms around her so his hands rested atop her still flat stomach. "Wouldn't you like to know..." he told her smugly before tilling his head down and capturing her tears salty lips on a sweet kiss; just a peck, a meeting of their lips but full of caring love.

"Not fair"

-

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! And for those who are waiting for an update in "Cant Love you won't love you" is coming soon**_!_ _**Disclaimer:**_ _Last time I checked my name is not Richelle Mead!_


End file.
